ghostwriterteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Baron
Bruce Baron, appeared in the "Am I Blue?" story arc. He was portrayed by the late Vince 0'Brien. Bruce Baron is a rich and successful television show producer. He is a resident of Coshocton, Ohio. He lives off of fast food and frequents the Buddy Burger restaurants. Some time before the events of the arc, his daughter Barbara was in high school. During this time, his daughter befriended the fraternal twins Abigail and Jordan Jefferson. The twins had recently created Galaxy Girl. Galaxy Girl was a series of popular stories that the two of them created for their high school newspaper. Soon enough, his daughter Barbara showed them to him. He loved the idea (seeing it as a goldmine). Then he bought the rights of them from Jefferson Twins, for a cheap price of only $25,000. They reluctantly accepted his offered because they were very poor at time and wanted to go to college. Over the years, the twins tried time and time again to sue him for more money. but they always lost in court. Also he wouldn't even let them be writers for the show. Then over the years, he could tell that the ratings for the show were slipping. Also, the writers he had seemed to be running out of new ideas for exciting new episodes. Also, he recently had to fire Brett Pierce from the show, an actor who portrayed the character Captain Shavard for five seasons. His reasons for letting him go, were not disclosed. Then during the events of the arc, a Galaxy Girl fan convention was being held in the cafetorium at Zora Neale Hurston Middle School. Much to his chagrin, Brett Pierce followed him to this convention and kept harassing him to hear his reasons to let him back onto the show. Before the first show of the convention, he met the Ghostwriter Team. He was pleased to hear that they were all fans of the show. He also showed the the prop of the QTC-5000 a.k.a. Cutesie model spaceship from the show. He proudly revealed to them it was worth $50,000. Then during the show he was very upset to find out that the spaceship was stolen. He was given a letter being told to stay in the "Foul Freeze Box" until further notice. During this time he reluctantly stayed sitting on a chair in box drawn on the floor on the stage. During this time he revealed to a few members of the Ghostwriter team that his writers were now running out of good ideas. Also Brett Pierce tried to use this opportunity to have him hear his script to bringing his character back to the show. Instead he refused to listen to him, so he had Lieutenant McQuade take him away. Then finally he was given a letter being asked to dropped off $50,000 in exchange for the spaceship. When hearing this, he couldn't take it anymore and ran away back to his hotel. He then reluctantly dropped off the money. But the spaceship wasn't in the box, only blue smoked came out of it. Then finally the Ghostwriter revealed that the Jefferson Twins were the culprits all along. They just wanted revenge for not being paid enough money. When he heard that they never stopped writing more Galaxy Girl stories, he dropped all the charges against them. Then he finally offered them jobs as new writers for the show. They just laughed it off and turned it down. Category:Characters Category:Victims